dark_dj_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan
Ryan is a diesel shunter who lives on the Dark Railway. Bio Ryan was built in 1955 at Darlington Works. Shortly afterwards, he was brought to the Dark Railway, as Mr. Dark needed an engine to act as the Merecombe station pilot. Ryan quickly became a success, keeping everything going smoothly. In 1960, Ryan was joined by Owen. One day, Mr. Dark announced that he was leaving the railway for a week and leaving an engine in charge of helping the temporary manager. After the two shunters pulled an express from Merecombe to Galen Junction, albeit arriving 45 minutes late, Mr. Dark chose Owen and Ryan to look after the manager. Unfortunately, the temporary manager was injured in a car accident, and Owen decided that they could look after the line themselves. While Owen let the power go to his head, causing chaos, Ryan attempted to sort out the mess, and after the others decided to ignore Owen, they came to him for their orders until Mr. Dark returned. In 1965, Ryan was repainted blue, much to his dismay. This left him looking very much like Allan, who persuaded Ryan to swap jobs for a day as a result. Unfortunately, Ryan didn't know what to do at Merecombe Industrial Estate, and subsequently made a mess of the yard. The two were soon found out and scolded by Mr. Dark. Later that year, Ryan, Owen, and Allan were sent to Port Monteau to take part in a British Transport Film. The shoot ended in disaster, with all three ending up getting drunk the night before, and Ryan refusing to move for three hours until the sun was in the right place. As punishment by the director, the trio were sent to Scotland, but eventually made it back to the DR. Shortly afterwards, Ryan was captured by Leanne as part of her revenge against the railway, but he was rescued thanks to the efforts of 257 Squadron and Dave. After Merecombe station was heavily rebuilt following the loss of the Goods Branch, Ryan was upset to see that the station had lost a platform, though he was reassured by Allan about the positives for the change. Ryan was left devastated when Owen was killed in a fire at Galen Junction. In 1972, amidst an ongoing issue of verbal abuse being thrown at the diesel fleet, Ryan was covered in graffiti one night while he slept at Colhapper. He was very upset at this, and agreed to go on strike with the rest of the diesels until the matter was resolved. Persona Ryan is extremely laid back, calling everybody "mate" and rarely having a bad word to say about anybody. He is an excellent shunter and is always ready to assist others. Livery Ryan is currently painted in British Railways Green, but with his nameplate located where the old BR Logo would have been. He arrived on the line in BR green, before briefly wearing BR Blue from 1965 to 1968. Basis Ryan is based on the British Railways Class 10 diesel shunter, which differed slightly to the similar Class 08. Appearances The Dark Railway Series Episodes: *Series 1 - The Party, The Shunter's Gamble, Will and Won't, Dave's Dating Tips, Something's In the Air (mentioned), The Beauty Overheard (mentioned), The Betrayal, and Sir Eustace's Secret *Series 2 - Dave's Reward, Dave and Dai (does not speak), Colin and the Coaches (does not speak), Tenders (does not speak), Allan, Hide and Seek, and Some Kind of Fuel (cameo) *Series 3 - The Return of Sir Eustace Missenden, Like a Sir, 257 Squadron (does not speak), Tender Moments of Tender Engines, BR Blues, Football Shortfalls, Super 8, Who Goes There?, and Revenge of the Forgotten (cameo) *Series 4 - Owen's Woes, Tender Tantrum (mentioned), The Big Bad Wolf (cameo), Turbo (cameo), and Allan Does Galen *Series 5 - Abomination, Haunted Hannah, Claim to Fame, Repulse (cameo), and Time Waits for No One, Part 2 (cameo) *Series 6 - Ouverture (cameo), Trepid (cameo), Fustercluck, Ed, Ed and Eddie, Plunk 'n Bang (does not speak), Asphalt Assault (does not speak), Burnin' (cameo), and The Prime Time of your Life (does not speak) *Series 7 - Futura, Smashing!, Braking Bad, The Road to Colhapper, Ey Up?, and What a Clarence! (cameo) *Series 8 - De la Trip, Short Circuit, and Autumn (mentioned) Specials: *Pogo (cameo) *The Missing Christmas Presents (does not speak) *The Aspergers Flyer (cameo) *You Bang Snowploughs *Pilots (remake) (mentioned) Films: *Event Horizon Trivia *Ryan is the first diesel locomotive to be purchased by the Dark Railway, having arrived on the railway in 1955. *Ryan is often seen at Merecombe, and rarely ventures to other places. Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Dark Railway locomotives Category:0-6-0